Ivan and the Bunny
by Surrounded By Snow and Stupid
Summary: Ivan finds a little bunny girl on his doorstep one evening not knowing where she came from. Ivan keeps her and care for her. lets see how this little bundle of cute can destroy the image of The Caption of Creepy ass the world knows it. rated t for further chapters rateing may change.
1. Little bunny WHO WHO?

Ivan couldn't comprehend the small creature that sat on his door step it was a girl rather short but had sanifcant boobage but looked to be around nine years old. She had long raven hair and chocolate skin but framing the sides of her face were two gram cracker coloured floppy rabbit ears and large golden jewels for eye framed by long ebony lashes she smiled at him a moment before holding out her arms and saying "Vanya!"  
Curious and surprised he picked up the bunny-girl and bringing her inside. Looking at her he decided that she might be hungry he brought her to the kitchen running into his older sister Kat on the way who smiled but drew a questionable expression on her face. " what's that?" She asked pointing to the bunny-girl. Ivan continued his walk to the kitchen with Kat fallowing. Setting her down in one of the chairs of the dinning room he ventured to the fridge looking for something for the thing to eat. While he was searchin Kat found herself trying to speak to the little creature. "What's your name little one?" She asked bending down to its level. The girl's face brightened before she spoke "Sunflower!" Ivan who had returned with a carrot stick in hand looked at her eyes wide before handing Sunflower her carrot. Glancing down he noticed an envelope sitting next to her. Picking it up he pulled out the Ivory paper with ease reading its small print  
Dear Ivan,  
This is Sunflower Holmes.  
She cannot bathe herself or take care of herself.  
She knows bits of most languages but has no prominent one.  
She enjoys carrots and lettuce but will probably eat whatever you give her.  
She will die if she gets lonely.  
Treat her well.  
-FMB  
Sunflower kicked her feet while watching Ivan read her small button nose twitching every few seconds. She liked her Vanya he fed her and always stayed with her. she smiled before a large yawn over took her causing Vanya to look down at her holding a hand out for her to take. "Time for a nap da?"

* * *

I hope you liked please let me know what you think!

Vanya= nickname for Ivan

Kat=Ukraine


	2. I got store clerk sadness

"Time for a nap da?"Sunflower hopped down itty bitty feet padding quickly as she tries to keep up her tiny hand clasped in Ivan's large one. seeing this Ivan scooped her up carrying her to his bed room setting her on the bed he approached his closet digging through one of the boxes that held some of his clothes from when he was younger holding the smallest shirt he could be removed the scrap of clothing she had on her slipping the shirt over her head he looked down at her. Sunflower's ears had gotten stuck in the neck hole of the shirt so she wiggled uncomfortably until finally tipping over with tiny a small chuckle Ivan gently pulled her ears free then turned back to his closet for shorts. After a bit of searching he found some boxers that had shrunk in the wash helping her into the the first time he noticed she pulled them right back off and was staring at them distastefully. Taking them back Ivan attempted to put them on her again only to have her struggle and dive face first into the pile of pillows on Ivan's bed. Ivan giggled and was about you garb her when he noticed her back side sticking out. On top of the most perfect arse was a fluffy bunny tail and soon enough Ivan found himself reaching out to touch it but Sunflower had successfully burrowed through the pillows and the tail before he could touch it. Getting a idea he picked up Sunflower and called out for his older sister.

An hour later Ivan, Ms. Ukraine and little Sunflower were walking through the clothes section of the local store. Sunflower however had shown more of her rabbit like qualities and was cowering into Ivan's scarf as they walked she'd occasionally pop her head out to look at what Ms. Ukraine was showing her but she never released her grip on Ivan. Some people who knew who Ivan was looked confused. Why was The Lord Of Winter cuddling a little girl? One of the sales Ladies approached Ivan and put out a hand to touch Sunflower who whimpered and tightened her grip on Ivan. The sales lady took a step back feeling the room chill and hearing Ivan's steady Kol Kol Kol Kol.  
Sunflower looked at the woman again and in a tiny voice said "Clothes." The sales lady brightened and soon Ivan was holding six bags while trying to shove the rest in the trunk of his car. By this time Ms. Ukraine had installed the car seat and pulling trunk closed and taking the rest of the bags setting them by a sleeping Sunflower.


End file.
